Socket tool sets with ¼ inch or ⅜ inch square drives and socket sets known as OEM (original equipment manufacturer) sockets, “after-market specialty sockets”, and “sparkplug sockets” suffer from numerous limitations. These tool sets are generally bulky and as such present challenges regarding their storage and transportation. Additionally, these tool sets do not support a “nesting” configuration for storage and essentially consume the combined total space equal to all of the sockets included in the set. The sockets themselves are heavy and require a specific sized drive ratchet or breaker bar in order to exert rotational torque to loosen or tighten a fastener or sparkplug. The drive ratchet is not compact, nor is its use optional.
Typically, sockets within these sets will have a set length. Their assembled tool lengths can only be changed by using a different socket length, or by adding pre-set extensions commonly available in 3 inch or 6 inch lengths. Additionally, the assembled lengths of conventional sockets are increased by the “head” or gear/rotation part of the drive ratchet. This additional length added to a socket can result in space/clearance issues, and thus prevent the use of the socket in areas with limited or restricted access.
Moreover, sockets of this type fit around the outside circumference of the head of the fastener, sparkplug, or machined object. These sockets do not offer any means to apply pressure and turning motion to aid with thread engagement for tightening or loosening fasteners or sparkplugs. This limitation often makes the installation of fasteners, sparkplugs or machined objects in recessed or restricted areas difficult.
These socket tool sets also do not provide a positive extraction of the socket should it become lodged in a restricted space such as an engine part or a restrictively enclosed area. Under these circumstances the socket simply pulls off the drive ratchet to which it was attached and remains in the recessed/interference area. It is not uncommon for sockets of this type to be sold as “singles” and designed to fit only one wrench size. Finally, sockets of this type generally do not offer multiple turning tool options and will not accept open-end, boxed-end, sockets, extensions, ratchets, nor can a torque wrenches be used when precise tightening is required.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.